fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Junior was an American archaeologist most famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Born July 1, 1899 in Princeton, New Jersey, Jones' life was indelibly influenced when he accompanied his parents, Henry Sr. and Anna Jones on a world lecture tour from 1908 to 1910. Throughout his travels, Jones encountered many important figures in history who shaped his outlook on life. After the return home, his mother became ill and died. Father and son relocated to Utah in 1912 but without Anna, their relationship became increasingly strained. As Henry Sr. withdrew into his studies, Indiana found himself in various locations as his father lectured once again. By 1916, Indiana and his father had moved back to Princeton. While on Spring Break that year, Indiana quit high school, briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution, and spent the next three years fighting in World War I. Afterwards, he attended the University of Chicago, where he studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood, later transferring to France, where he earned an undergraduate degree in linguistics. In 1925, he began a brief relationship with Ravenwood's daughter Marion, which ended his friendship with Abner. Once a graduate, he briefly became an archaeology teacher in London where he met student Deirdre Campbell. Their romance led to marriage in 1926, but a plane crash took Deirdre's life. In the years leading up to World War II, Jones secured a teaching position at Marshall College. In 1936, the US Government contracted him to find the Ark of the Covenant, which led him to be reunited with Marion Ravenwood. The relationship lasted until Jones left a week before their wedding. During the war, Jones joined the OSS along with girlfriend Sophia Hapgood. The Cold War brought the Soviets into competition as a new world power and Indy found himself the focal point of their quest for Akator. After Soviet agents kidnapped him, he agreed to help his son Mutt Williams rescue his father figure and Indy's colleague Harold Oxley. Indy and Marion were reunited and their reconciliation finally led to marriage. Jones' lifetime of adventures eventually took its toll: he sustained a wound to one eye, and was forced to walk with a cane during his 90's. By the early 1990s, he was living in the New York City area with his daughter and grandchildren. Indiana Jones was created by George Lucas, Phillip Kauffman, and Stephen Spielberg in 1981. Powers and Stats Key: Unarmed | Weapons Tier: 10-A | 9-A Name: Dr. Henry Walton Jones Jr. Epithets: Indiana Jones, Henri Defense, Indy Origin: Indiana Jones Gender: Male Age: 36 (Temple of Doom), 37 (Raiders of the Lost Ark), 38 (The Last Crusade), 57 (Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), 93 (Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) Race: Human Classification: Archaeologist / Professor / Associate Dean / Ex-Soldier Powers and Abilities: None Notable Attack Potency: Athlete level | Room level (Grenades have this much force) Speed: Athletic Human with Peak Human Reactions (Dodged Mayan Darts and Spears) Durability: Athlete level Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Range: Extended projectile range Stamina: Average Mental Capacity: Educated (Ph.D. in Archaeology and fluent in 27 foreign languages) Fighting Experience: Class B-3 (Brawling, Marksmanship, Whip Fighting / 30+ years) Standard Equipment: Revolver, Bullwhip, Machete, Grenades (sometimes other firearms) Weaknesses: Ophidiophobia ("Fear of Snakes") Arsenal 'Abilities' Luck: Arguably Indiana's greatest ability is his uncanny luck. Whether it's dodging Mayan poison darts, escaping temples, defeating opponents environmentally, or surviving ritualistic and supernatural events, Indiana seems to have better luck than anyone he's gone up against. 'Equipment' Revolver: Jones primarily carries with him a six shooter revolver that he is quite proficient with. He is skilled enough to outdraw other shooters, accurately hit opponents from a few dozen feet away, and perform the fanning revolver shooting technique by holding the trigger and hitting the hammer repeatedly. Bullwhip: When Jones was seven years old, he first developed a fascination for the bullwhip after he saw a whip-act in a traveling circus. Ever since, he's trained himself in being highly proficient with the weapon. After acquiring his own whip in 1922, Jones has never gone on an archaeological dig without it. Machete: Jones often carries a machete and employs it on many of his adventures. He finds it a useful weapon for underwater combat. Grenades: Not always standard equipment, but Jones has been known to use grenades and other explosives while on his adventures. 'Weaknesses' Ohidiophobia: Ever since he was a child, Jones has always had a dislike for snakes. However, his childhood hatred for them was taken to a new level in 1912 when he fell into a train car full of snakes in Utah. This resulted in Jones developing severe ophidiophobia. He considered that the incident in Utah may have also been the origin of a series of nightmares he had about being buried alive, which increased in frequency and ferocity until at least 1934. Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: